keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Erastor Elvwe
Erastor Elvwe was the High King of the Elves of Onixana and father of the meny elven kings (and queen) who dwell in that world. History: Escape from Elverdeem: Erastor was born in the Elven homeland of Elverdeem, one of the few children born in the late days of the empire due to fear of overpopulation. He grew up raised by many tutors and scribes becoming a smart, if lonely child. He would spend his live in quiet contemplation before the great cataclysm destroyed his homeland leaving him one of the few survivors. War against the Darkness: He would be among the people left in charge of the elven people along side Meg Atumal and Tormak "the last king" leading the elves in fighting the demons, at first barley surviving due to the fact that the elves had previously not known war, but later skillfully. He lead the elves in meny battles against the demon hordes making sure the elves would live on. He would fight in the last battle of that war were he would witness Tormaks brutal death at the Hands of Jun'Hu , the king of Demons, and would attack him along side Ezova of the dwarves the lost hero of humanity facing him down in single combat. This would attract the attrition of the Angel Nara who defeaded Jun'Hu bringing peace back to the world of Onixana. King of Elves: He was made king by meny of the elves, save for thouse who became the Dranna, Sylvan, and Mig peoples, though they still respected him and refered to him as high king, and lead them to the Island of Eldamar, here he buit them a great kingdom . He fell in love with fellow survivor Anarie and made her his queen. He would rule beside her for meny centuries fathering the sons Gwindor and Elgmoth during that time. But soon tragedy stuck the house of Elvwe as Anarie grew sick and died, leaving Erastor heart broken and sullen. Taking advantage of the Elf Kings grief the Dranna Witch Morania came to his court and charmed him into marring her. She would bare him two children the kindly daughter Palúrë Qulandia and the quiet son Eol. All the wile plotting against him. Soon he would fall ill, likely poisoned by the witch, though this can not be proven, and his sons woud traval east to surch for a cure. Unfortunately due to betrayal and anger, Gwindor was killed and Eol was exiled for his murder leaving Elgomoth king of Eldamar with no cure in site. Erastor was placed in the Attar-Loirn, the healing sleep were he remains to this day. Personality: He was known for being kind and brave an honorable and wise king Powers: Rulership skills: He knows how to lead his people well Formidable fighter: he was a skilled warrior Expert level wizard: He is skilled in magic Cleric: He is blessed with devine power Elven High magic: Silver tong: Quick Reflexes Titles: Relationships: Wives: Anarie his first and most beloved wife until her untilmely death, Mother of Elgmoth and Gwindor Morgana :second wife manipulated him in an attempt to ruin his kingdom. Mother of Eol and Pelura Trivia: Category:Elf Category:High Elf Category:Kings Category:Onixana Category:Heros Category:HouseofElvwe Category:Cataclisum Survivors Category:Healing sleep